


The One with the Lyrics to Mad City

by TAkOyaK_I



Series: The one where NCT is a big gay mess™ [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Song Lyrics, Songfic, based on that one verse in mad city, how many times can the aouthor say mad city?, i guess??, jaehyun helps, side johnten, side markhyuck, taeyong dosnt understand english very well, the asnwer is a lot, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAkOyaK_I/pseuds/TAkOyaK_I
Summary: The story of how Taeyong figured out what the English lyrics to Mad City meant (or at least the part about him).





	The One with the Lyrics to Mad City

Mark and Taeyong had been huddled up in the studio for hours. They were finishing the lyrics for their debut album. Almost everything was in place except for minor details. If SM approved they could probably begin recording next week.

They were sitting in opposite ends of the room with notebooks and pens. Mark was writing furiously in his while Taeyong was staring into the wall trying to come up with something good. He hadn't been able to write anything good for hours and he probably wasn't going to for the rest of the night. He stayed where he was though He didn't want to disturb Mark who seemed to be on a roll.

He pulled out his phone to check the time. He had a text for Doyoung asking when they were gonna be home.

/soon I just need to convince Mark to go home with me/

He texted back before pocketing his phone. When he looked up again, Mark was looking at him notebook and pen abandoned on the table beside him.

“You finished?” he asked. Mark just nodded.  
“I think I finished the lyrics to Mad City,” he said before handing the notebook over to Taeyong to read through.

Some of the lyrics he recognized they were his own or he had seen them before. Some of them were new ones, ones Mark had just written. Taeyong read through those in Korean and nodding in approval. He scanned the English lyrics even though he was only really able to pick up some of the words.

Suddenly something caught his eye. His name or it wasn't really his name but it was definitely him. It said “TY”. He didn't understand the sentence it was in. He looked up at Mark who looked back at him nervously.

“What do you think?” He asked

“It's really good” the elder boy answered “I think, it could go on the album”.

Mark blushed and smiled at him.

“One thing though I'm curious as to why you mentioned me?”  
“Oh,” Mark said. “It's just” Marks seemed to be wondering what he should say. “It's just referring to ehm one of your other songs,” Mark said looking away  
“Oh okay” Taeyong nodded.  
The walk back to the dorm was quiet Mark seemed to be texting somebody probably Donghyuck. Taeyong was happy with the silence not really feeling up to talking.

When they arrived back at the dorm the rest of the members had already eaten. Taeyong reheated the leftovers in the microwave before joining the other members in the living room.  
Mark had gone into him and Donghyucks room. Probably to do homework or cuddle Donghyuck or both at the same time  
After having eaten Taeyong snuggled up to Jaehyun on the couch.  
The lyrics were quickly forgotten and they weren't brought up again.

That was until:

They were at Kcon in Mexico In the middle of an English interview. Taeyong (and the other non other English speaking members) were doing their best to understand and keep up but it was hard. At that moment he was extra thankful Johnny had been added to the group otherwise the whole interview would lie on the shoulder of Mark and Jaehyun. Now there were 3 members to share that burden. (Not that he wasn't thankful for Johnny being added to the group for other reasons. Right now he was just very thankful that he spoke English)

The interviewer, who seemed to have laid her eyes on Johnny and was doing everything in her power to get him interested (too bad Johnny was just about as straight as a circle and madly in love with Ten), asked a question. All Taeyong understood was lyrics, Mad City, and his name. He instantly started paying more attention. He loved his fans and doing interviews was fun but it was very hard to pay proper attention when everything was in English. He expected to hear something about rapping or something like Mark told him back in the studio.

They all looked at Mark who started explaining. Taeyong couldn't understand much. The words he understood where leader and NCT. Jaehyun added something afterwards. Again leader was mentioned.

That didn't not at all fit with what Mark had told him.

When they came back to their hotel that night everyone was exhausted Taeyong included. He had a mission though he wanted to find out what those lyrics meant.

Asking Mark was not an option he probably wouldn't tell him the truth. Mark was very very shy with his lyrics and kept them hidden as much as possible. Sometime he wouldn't even show them to Taeyong. This was apparently one of those times. What was slightly weird about this was the fact the rest of the world had access to the lyrics(at least those who spoke English).

Instead, he decided to ask Jaehyun what they meant. Jaehyun spoke English and could easily translate them into Korean so Taeyong could understand.

When Jaehyun and Taeyong were both in bed all cuddled up Taeyong decided this was the best time to ask. Jaehyun had said before that he apparently looked “soft” when they were cuddling before going to sleep and he was planning to use that to his advantage if at first Jaehyun wouldn't tell him

The hotel room had to queen sized beds. But they had ignored the one that was supposed to be Taeyongs and slept cuddled up in Jaehyun's. It wasn't often they could cuddle properly in an actual (sorta) double bed.

“Baby”? Taeyong mumbled into the darkness

Jaehyun just hummed

“You awake?” Taeyong asked

Jaehyun just hummed again

“Can I ask u something?”

Again the answer was just a hum.

Suddenly Taeyong started getting nervous. Did he really want to know this? What if it was something bad and that was why Mark wouldn't tell him?? No, Mark wouldn't he was a sweet kid.

“The English lyrics to Mad City what do they mean?”  
Jaehyun grabbed Taeyong by the waist and turned him around so that they were facing each other (even after 4 months of dating it still surprised Taeyong how easily Jaehyun could carry or lift him around).

“Mark never told you?”

Taeyong just shook his head

“Really?”

“When I asked back before we debuted he just said something about it referring to another song I wrote.”

Jaehyun snorted “not really”  
“Then what do they mean?”

“I'm assuming you just meant the part where you’re mentioned.”

Again Taeyongs only answer was a nod

“Well it goes:  
“Why are they doubting ty?  
How have we done it  
Can't you just see why  
How we worked crazy for it  
Always kept the music going  
Kept our bars without no limit  
and even turned crazy for it right”

“Oh,” Taeyong blushed.

He buried his head in Jaehyun's chest so he couldn't he how much Taeyong was blushing.

“That isn't really helping I can see your ears you know that right?”

Taeyong whined and took his hand up to cover his ears.

“Hey don't you're cute when you blush”

That just made Taeyong blush even more

“That's really what they mean?”

“Yeah Mark is a sweet kid he really looks up to you”

“Oh I'm going thank him in the morning”

They snuggled up for a bit almost falling asleep before Taeyong remembered. Jaehyun had said something about the lyrics as well.

“Jae?”

Another hum

“What did you say? In the interview? You talked about the lyrics as well.”

This time it was Jaehyun's turn to blush.  
“Oh, nothing.” He said looking away from Taeyong.

“Oh I'm just gonna go ask Johnny then he's probably still up talking to Ten”.

“No no no no don't I'm going to tell you just don't I ask Johnny, please. I was just saying how you were an amazing leader who took care of us all no matter what. And how you always put us before yourself and work your ass off even when you're too tired to function and how that's really admirable”. By the time Jaehyun finished talking they were both as red as tomatoes.

“Oh,” Taeyong said

He leaned in to kiss Jaehyun. The kisses were short and sweet and when they pulled apart Taeyong mumbled a thank you against Jaehyun's lips.  
They both fell asleep shortly after blushes on their cheeks and smiles on their faces.

When Taeyong went to thank Mark for the lyrics the next morning. Mark was just as red and he couldn't stop stuttering.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ^^  
> Hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/theMostUwu)  
> Also it seems like somebody recommended this somewhere (or something like that idk) cus this is kinda old now and it suddenly got a lot of hits so if anybody came here cus somebody recommended this please leave a comment^^


End file.
